creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Arrived Home From Work Today
I arrived home from work today. Immediately I could tell that something was off. I could feel, I don't know, a disturbance, I guess, in the air. I closed the door and locked it. Then unlocked it. Then re-locked it. I'm just a little paranoid about people breaking in, I guess. I enter the kitchen and place my keys on the counter. I notice that there is a chip in the counter tile. Funny, that's new. My mind starts going to dark places. Did someone rob us? Did they take something bang it on the counter by accident? Maybe my wife just put a pan there and chipped it unintentionally. Note to self: Kitchen counter tile was chipped. I move to the living room. This time, my thoughts are more clear. The mantle on the fireplace is splintered and the TV screen has a crack on it. There must have been a struggle here. Did the thieves have trouble deciding who was going to get what? Like, "Hey Dave, I want this vase!" Then the other was like, "Hell no, I'm getting it." Then a fight broke out? ....Then again, my wife is rather clumsy. Maybe she was cleaning and tripped? I should check on her. She hasn't called, but she might just be resting in bed. Note to self: TV cracked, fireplace mantle cracked. As I walk up the stairs, I notice the wall is slowly gaining a streak of red. It gets bigger. And bigger. AND BIGGER. SOON IT'S ON THE R- NOTE TO SELF: BLOOD. I dash up the stairs. The floor is covered in it, and it's leading to multiple rooms. NOTE TO SELF: BLOOD. The bathroom towels are stained with a brown hue, as if someone tried to wash the crimson liquid out. NOTE TO SELF: BLOOD. As I make my way into the bedroom, I notice that there is red on the bed and on the rug. But it goes two ways. They rested her on the bed. So that they could open the closet. I open the closet. Inside is her. She is bound by ropes, and there are lacerations on her body. Then I remember. Note to self: Check the garbage. The knife and plastic gloves are still there, but this wasn't the best place to put the weapon. I put on some new gloves and thoroughly wash the knife. Then I hide wash the floors with all of my might, until it matches the rest of the carpet and tiles. I stuff the towels and covers into the washing machine. If it doesn't work, I'll just use them to make a fire. It is April and still freezing outside. Note to self: Make sure everyone is inside. Next I take a tarp and set it as close to the body as I can. I roll the lifeless corpse onto the tarp and set the knife and some rocks in there. I wrap it up, and tie it up so nothing falls out. I go into the garage and stuff it in my truck. Time to get the keys. Note to self: Call a contractor. I go to a bridge, an abandoned one. This way, no one can see me as I drop the knife, the body, and the rocks into a river. I stay for a while, watching it sink to the bottom. Then I head home. Note to self: Prepare an act. As I lay in bed, I think. Was this right? I don't know, but I'm glad just to be alone. Note to self: Forget this ever happened. EPILOGUE A man who wishes to remain anonymous was able to find the culprit by tracking down the IP address from the murderer's blog. When police arrived at the home of the culprit, he was just lying down in his bed. Police found a USB drive, but no computer. It is assumed that the man sold his computer or laptop before anyone arrived, but after his IP address was found. When looking through the contents of the USB drive, investigators found the blog entry in a Word Document. They believe the man sold the computer or got rid of it so that he would not have to see the blog entry ever again. Neighbors have said that he has not come out of his house since the blog entry was posted. The man seems to have no clue about the murder. Category:Mental Illness